


Come Near Me

by Merrinpippy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Legilimency, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Slytherin Harry, The Golden Trio Era, Voyeurism, at least not important enough to tom or harry, character that is important enough to be in the fic but not important enough to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: When Harry enters the Slytherin boys' dorm, he doesn't expect to find Tom Riddle in such a compromising position. And hecertainlydoesn't expect to stay and help.





	1. Enter My Private Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> ... My fingers slipped?

Harry opened the door to the dorm and froze in utter shock. 

Tom Riddle, perfect as ever, was sitting on the edge of his four-poster bed. This was not necessarily unusual. But. Charis Black was eagerly on her knees in front of him, facing away from Harry…

And she was sucking Tom’s cock. 

And that, well, that was a bit unusual.

And Harry needed to leave. 

He began to swing the door closed in front of him- it made no noise despite its weight and old age, and perhaps the silencing charm should have alerted him to something being wrong  _ before  _ he walked in- but Harry made the mistake of looking at Tom’s face. 

Tom had worn a… well, a  _ bored  _ expression when he’d opened the door. He had made no move since apart from raising his eyebrow and staring at Harry, and yet did not alert Charis to Harry’s presence. 

As soon as his eyes met Harry’s own, though, Tom went rigid. 

“Ooh, you like that, do you?” Charis murmured, bobbing her head, just like in the videos Harry caught Dudley watching last summer, the ones with the awful acting. It made Harry cringe and intensified that horrible feeling clawing its way down from his chest. She had no idea that Harry was there. This was so, so wrong. 

But Tom did not look away from Harry, his eyes gleaming. “Yes,” he whispered.

Once again Harry made to close the door but Tom shook his head sharply, his mouth falling slightly open, his tongue darting out to moisten his perfect lips... Harry, against his better judgement, stepped over the threshold and into the room. He was entranced.

His eyes never leaving Harry, Tom brought his hand up to find purchase in Charis’ hair. Harry, whose face was already aflame, flushed even further. The smirk curling Tom’s mouth upwards said that Tom was imagining him in Charis’ place. How could she not hear him? He was practically panting, clenching his fist to avoid doing anything rash.

Tom rolled his hips, and- Merlin, this was not the time to be feeling  _ jealousy  _ for the poor girl on the floor- Harry closed his eyes and threw his head back on the cool, wooden doorframe. That too made no noise, although it did make Harry’s head sting and distracted him from where his blood was currently rushing to… but that didn’t last for long.

“Eyes on me,” Tom murmured, and Harry couldn’t help but obey his quiet command. Charis, too, and that was enough in that moment for Harry to shake his head, push away from the doorframe again, and try to leave. 

But the door jumped from his fingers and slammed closed- silently, of course. Harry reluctantly turned back around to see Tom staring intently at him, defiance written across his pointed features. Tom’s hand was raised, lazily, and it made Harry almost  _ angry  _ to see what little effort it took for Tom to trap him here. Angry… and a little more than that. And judging by the way Tom’s gaze zeroed in on Harry’s crotch, Tom knew it. 

Tom’s hand lowered, his lips moved, and then Harry’s fly came undone, letting his trousers sink from his hips. Harry hesitated- his body wanted to stay, but his  _ mind,  _ Merlin, his mind was screaming for him to get the hell out of there. But it didn’t look like Tom was going to let that happen, Tom who for every second Harry remained motionless grew more impatient. He didn’t need to do much, but Harry could feel Tom’s very aura reaching for him, calling to him. Was that supposed to happen? 

Was he supposed to be this hard for a boy who so clearly had dark intentions for him?

Oh, but this wasn’t even the start of it. No, Tom Riddle had been building up to something like this for months, even if he hadn’t expected Harry to walk in on him quite so  _ directly.  _

Perhaps this was inevitable.

The second that Harry made up his mind and slipped his hand underneath the waistband of his pants, Tom swore very loudly, and Charis pulled off of him just long enough to give a high pitched giggle. 

Not that Tom was paying attention to her, of course. 

No, his gaze remained fixed on Harry as Harry stroked-  _ oh-  _ stroked himself through his pants, and he had to lean on the door again for the sight of Tom’s ruffled hair, pink cheeks, wet lips… were he in Charis’ place, Harry would have gotten rid of Tom’s robes already, but Charis had not, so only she was privy to his nudity.

Harry found that this irritated him. Tom smiled, though, as if he could read Harry’s thoughts (Merlin forbid). His back arched languidly, his eyes closed, and he let out a soft needy moan. 

A rush of desire swarmed Harry’s senses. It took all of Harry’s willpower not to make a sound, to alert Charis to his presence, while his cock throbbed and delicious tingles ran through his legs and feet. Thank Merlin for the door to hold him up. Though Harry imagined his desire, his utter desperation, was written clearly on his face, he remained entirely still except for the rising and falling of his chest. 

If Tom truly wanted him right here right now, he’d damn well have to work for it.

And he looked like he was going to do just that. The robes that still adorned Harry quivered on his skin through no fault of his own. Tom was looking  _ very  _ pleased with himself on the bed for the show that he had just given Harry, and a crook of his finger had Harry’s shirt buttons pulling away.

And then Charis spoke in that husky voice she probably thought was attractive. 

“How’s that, Tommy?”

Tom blinked. 

Harry had to smack himself in the face to stop from laughing and giving away his cover. As Tom refocused his attention on Charis, the most agitated expression on his face, Harry regained an ounce of his self-control. But that one ounce was enough, and he took his cue to leave before things got ugly. 

He yanked his zipper up in small awkward movements on the way down, all but throwing himself to the bottom of the flight of stairs. His erection was uncomfortable, rubbing weirdly in his trousers, but he could always take care of that in the prefect’s bathroom.  _ There  _ he would allow himself to have the existential crisis that was sure to follow having a sexual-but-not-sexual encounter with Tom Fucking Riddle. 

He fled the Slytherin common room as discreetly as he could, as if he had not just witnessed the most respected boy in their house in such a… compromising situation. Just as he was pulling the door open, a voice in his head that sounded exactly like Tom Fucking Riddle crooned to him,  _ “This isn’t over.”  _

Harry smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have a second chapter coming. As such I will leave it set to complete for now but may add another chapter later.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and have a nice day! You can find me on tumblr at @merrinpippy :)


	2. I Want to Feel the Warmth on My Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is high after Harry and Tom's little encounter. And Harry is getting frustrated, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup *finger guns*

Harry avoided Tom after that disaster. 

It wasn’t entirely intentional- their classes didn’t always overlap, after all, and he had friends of his own he needed to devote time to, especially as they were in Gryffindor so he couldn’t see them quite as often as he’d like… but seeing as Tom had all but trapped him in a sexual encounter with  _ someone else,  _ Harry thought Tom probably deserved the silent treatment he was currently getting. And so Spring came and went, and Harry began to pretend that the warmth on his face whenever he thought of Tom was just the heat of the sun, instead. 

_ This isn’t over,  _ he’d said. Or Jedi mind-messaged, or… whatever. Harry would still quite like to know how the hell Tom had managed that, and whether that gave Tom access to anything else. Eurgh. That alone was enough to keep Harry from getting too close anytime soon.

He noticed that  _ Charis  _ wasn’t doing the same, though. 

Harry hadn’t pegged himself for the jealous type before now, but as he, Hermione, and Ron sat ‘studying’ against a large shady tree not far from the castle, he was reconsidering that judgement of himself. Though he tried- Merlin, did he  _ try-  _ to angle himself away from the group of Slytherins, he could still see them clearly through an annoyingly convenient gap in the dewy low-hanging leaves of the tree. 

Tom, perfect as always, hair in effortless dark curls, face practically airbrushed… ahem, and the others too, his little gang. Recently he’d been seeing a lot more girls hanging around the group, or perhaps in it now, hurray for gender equality- though Harry imagined it was more to do with hormones and the sudden existence of sexual drives in close quarters than anything else. 

And Charis was still there. 

Apparently calling Tom ‘Tommy’ while sucking him off wasn’t enough to get Charis removed from their little clique, though for some reason Harry had thought it might have been… no, Harry decided, that false assumption wasn’t on him. Tom was exactly the kind of petty arsehole to expell someone from his circle of favourites for something so minor. But. There she was.

Practically simpering. Tom must have just said something funny because Charis was now giving her loudest possible laugh, doubling over just enough to conveniently need to clutch at Tom’s arm to keep upright. And Tom was simply smirking at her. God, he was stupid to think that Tom would actually- 

“Harry.” 

Harry jumped guiltily and refocused on Ron. He got the impression that Ron had said his name more than once, and Ron looked particularly unimpressed this time. Hermione just rolled her eyes at them both. 

“Sorry. Got distracted.” 

Really though. Was it a coincidence that Tom was just there in his line of sight, so easily? Harry and the others had gotten here first, after all. Surely that gave him rights or something. The right to not be distracted by Tom Perfect-Hair Pervert Riddle.

“No, really,” Ron said hotly interrupting his thoughts. Right. That was dumb. It was practically Summer already; it was normal for his fellow classmates to want to spend time outside, and Tom’s middle name was Marvolo, anyway. But that wasn’t all Ron had to say. “What exactly is so interesting about Riddle and his gaggle of idiots?” 

Harry did a double take. “Ron- did you just say ‘gaggle’?” 

Hermione giggled. 

Ron exhaled sharply and shook his head. “That’s not the point, Harry! In this house we do not moon over Slytherin girls! It’s just not how we do!” 

“In this… house? As in Gryffindor? But I’m a Slytherin,” Harry said. 

“No! Yes! But!  _ You!”  _

Harry grimaced. “Hermione, I think I may have broken Ron. He’s only speaking in one word sentences now.” 

Hermione finally put her book down, looking a mixture of exasperated and amused. “Come now Ron, don’t be obtuse,” she said, but before Ron could snap at her she continued. “It’s not a Slytherin  _ girl  _ Harry’s mooning over.”

Ron frowned and looked back to the group with new interest in his eyes, trying to figure out which bloke might have Harry’s attention.

Harry sucked at the end of his pencil glumly. “Am I really that obvious?” 

Hermione placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “Painfully,” she said. 

Harry nodded, resigned. Well, if Hermione had noticed, Tom most definitely had. Was probably why he hadn’t made a move yet, if Harry was obviously desperate for it. 

Yes, he’d been avoiding Tom- but not so much that Tom couldn’t have found him if he’d wanted. Not enough to stop him from making the first move. They slept in the same dorm, for Merlin’s sake. 

But he hadn’t.

So Harry continued in the same routine. But Merlin, it was getting tiring watching Charis  _ drape  _ herself over Tom and watching Tom just… take it. It was as if Tom knew he was paying attention and was just doing the thing Harry hated most, just to get under his skin!

… Hang on. 

Tom had already demonstrated that he could get in Harry’s mind in some manner. And Harry could have sworn that Tom had understood his thoughts back in the dorm. Was he just toying with Harry now? Had he always been? 

Was he listening now? 

As discreetly as he could, he kept his eyes on Tom in his periphery, while turning towards Hermione. “So it’s completely obvious,” he began, keeping his voice casual, “that I want Tom to raw me in the Prefect’s bathroom?” 

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth and went red; Ron began to splutter;  _ Tom  _ jerked where he was standing, head whipping round to meet Harry’s gaze. 

“Eavesdropping bitch,” Harry said, knowing Tom would hear him, even as he felt it again- that  _ shiver  _ going through him that told him  _ yes. This  _ was meant to happen. 

Tom’s expression darkened into something predatory, something that made Harry fight to keep his composure in front of his friends. And then, without a word, Tom spun on his heel and stalked back inside the castle. 

Harry scrambled to stand, too. He at least had the decency to utter a quick apology to Ron and Hermione before dashing off- though he went through a different entrance to the castle, to avoid the attention of Tom’s gang. There were some things he just didn’t want to deal with. 

It wasn’t an issue, though. He couldn’t follow Tom inside, but he knew without a doubt where Tom was headed. 

He hoped for everyone else’s sake that the Prefect’s bathroom was currently empty. 

Harry had the feeling that whatever was about to happen was going to do so regardless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun story. I was reading Carry On (finished it now!) and I was getting such strong tomarry vibes that I just had to write some tomarry fic! Except I open my laptop to find... the keyboard has just. Stopped working. So I couldn't write, and it was so late that I just figured I'd deal with it in the morning. Except it wasn't dealt with in the morning, because I could not figure out what the fuck was wrong with it! I restarted it several times, checked the drivers n shit, restored it to its state several days ago... nothing. We took it into a shop and the dude said basically we either pay £100 to get an entire new plate for the laptop (bc the keyboard is underneath), we get rid of it and get a new one, or I just... use a USB keyboard. 
> 
> Which is incredibly inconvenient, I might add, since I need this thing for uni n all. But alas. Here I am. With a USB keyboard that we bought today. And yet still! I find it within me to write tomarry fic and publish it! With shitty shitty internet too! (Oh God as I'm writing this I worry I may not be able to publish it after all due to internet freaking out for no reason omgggggggg.)
> 
> Anyway. Thanks for reading! If you were subscribed and still had to go back and reread the first chapter to remember what the hell this was, I understand! I haven't updated shit in ages! You know. Stress, potential depression and all, stuff gets away from you. (These chapter notes are longer than I would have liked. Apologies.) I hope you enjoyed regardless! Feel free to leave a comment or find me on tumblr @merrinpippy! Much love, etc etc, catch you later. :)


End file.
